The invention concerns grill apparatus and, especially, portable grill apparatus used for outdoor cooking.
The inventor is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,299, 3,915,144 and 3,915,145, which describe outdoor grills. The disclosure of those patents is incorporated herein by reference.